I'm not real, but I have feelings
by Orangie-chan
Summary: Who doesn't appriate Rin Kagamine? She's cute and has a nice voice but not these people. In this world Rin is the mosted hated Vocaloid. So what does the adorable 14 year old do? Shut down due to depression. 50 years later after the war, she's rebooted and brought back to life by the newest vocaloids. The gender benders. (Terrible at summarys xP)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back and with a new story! (I should update my other stories)

As always I don't own anything but the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Who? That Miku wanna be?"

"Haha, I don't see why they created her!"

"That bitch should've died! No Len!"

The voices that I heard on the other side of the monitor. They're hateful.

"Gumi should've sang it with Miku instead of flatty!"

"Lens voice is beautiful. Rin has nothing on him."

I envy my other friends. The other vocaloids. They all have something unique about themselves that makes them stand out. Me on the other hand have nothing. The pitter patter of my feet on the floor became nothing to me. The pain that I once felt numbed my heart. I'm not real but I have feelings. Can't you accept that?

...

...

...

SHUT DOWN

0101010101011100001

00011001101111000111

"...I wonder if she works..."

"Gah! Rinto, don't touch her like that!"

"I didn't mean too!"

Those voices I heard...gave me hope to keep singing. Let me see your faces...

"Hey Rin!"

I want to see your faces...

"Wake up..."

I woke up to a beautiful bright smile that gave me the hope to become who I once was.

02 Vocaloid

Kagamine Rin.

REBOOTED.

* * *

Only the introduction Please bare with meh Dx


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and with a new story! So glad I got two new reviews and positive ones at that!

I'll try to keep it!

As always I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

"We were happy without you existing!"

_"Go die daughter of evil!"_

_"Haha, that bitch deserved it."_

Those thoughts...Those hateful words. They affect me so bad. I want to cry but I can't. I want to run away but I can't. I want to tear out my ears and throw them away but I can't.

"Oi, I think she's coming around!"

"Of course Mikuo. She's just like us, She'll reboot."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know."

"She's awake!"

My eyes opened to see new people in my sight. They looked familiar to me. I wonder who...

"Hey, you're awake Rin!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

I found myself face to face to new people I found similar to Miku and Luka but...boys. I slowly sat up on what felt like a bed. How long have I been shut down? The two boys stared at with faces of relief.

"So good you're alive Rin!"

"...You know my name?"

The tealette looked at with a smile I haven't seen in a long time and the pink haired Luka look alike stared at me with those same eyes Luka would give me. That kind of emotion that seemed cold but kind.

"Of course we know who are! You're Kagamine Rin 02, the oldest vocaloid to live! You survived the war!"

My head was throbbing, I felt like something was wrong but once that word war came up I can't help but remember someone saying something about a war. A vocaloid war.

"...W-War?"

"Yeah, a couple of years ago, there was war between the vocaloids and the UTAUloids, Tei Sukone and Miku Hatsune went head to head to finish this war but Miku lost. Now we're still in war between them but Haku Yowane and Teto Kasane are trying to bring peace between the two."

This is a lot to process but I nodded and put a hand on my head and closed my eyes.

"You're lucky we found you before the UTAU's did. Who knows what they would've done to a vocaloid."

The pink haired man said as he grabbed an orange and handed it to me. I felt happiness when it was in my hands. I felt like I've never had an orange in ages! I happily peeled it and started eating piece by piece. It was so good, like heaven in my mouth.

"Thank you so much!"

I said happily as the tealette laughed and the luka look alike smiled.

"Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Mikuo Hatsune, The son of Miku and Kaito Shion. This is Luki Megurine, Luka Megurine's son. But we're consider their gender benders."

Mikuo grinned and I couldn't help but blush. Its been a while since I saw a smile that was so happy.

"So, what happened to you Rin? Why did you shut down?"

Luki asked and a bit rudely. Yup that's Luka's son.

"Luki! Don't be rude, it might've be-"

"No, it's alright."

I said looking at the both of them. then the decided to sit beside me on the bed. I started to explain my story.

…

…

…

"Hey, Have you seen Miku's new song?! I love it!"

"Yeah, it's awesome! I love the beat!"

"How about Gumi in LUVORATORRRRRY!"

"It's awesome but Rin's in it…"

"I know, it sucks."

I saw those girls walk away disappointed and upset that I was in the song with Gumi. I felt unappreciated like I was the most hated person in the world. There was no words to describe the pain I suffered through those years of hateful words. Even append Rin and future style Rin was more popular than me.

"Rinny, please come out of there!"

"Rin! Open up!"

"Don't do it Rin! Please!"

I decided to shut myself down so I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I heard everyone yelling my name. Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Haku, Meiko, Neru,...and Len. Len's voice stood out the most. I loved Len with all my heart but he rejected me and went out with Miku. That pain lasted me for years. I couldn't come out of my room. Kaito and Meiko tried to cheer me up but they couldn't. When the machine was ready, I hooked myself up despite the pain I felt. Then I closed my eyes and I went through memories of suffering. I thought I wouldn't feel any more pain but those last words did it. They broke me.

"She's finally dead!"

"Yes!"

...

...

...

* * *

Such a short chapter but I tried my best!

Thanks for reading!

Orangie-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy my horrible next chapter QnQ

Jk, I just introduce the loveable people xD

As always I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

"Wow...that's harsh."

"Are you kidding me!? That's just plain mean!"

I can see them getting upset over how I got shut down but I don't understand why. Maybe I'm so numb inside I can't feel anything what they're feeling. The pain of what I felt 50 years ago is a normal feeling to me. I slowly closed my eyes to see those smiles that told me that I was worthless.

"Rin-chan!"

I immediately opened my eyes. I heard that voice before. was it really who I thought it was. Len…?

"...Mikuo-kun, Luki-kun, Lunch is ready!"

It was a girl about Len's height and had the exact same hairstyle but with longer hair. Her voice so much similar to Len's, it made me scared but happy.

"Ah, Okay Lenka-chan, what did make today?"

"Banana bread, with soup."

"Can't you make anything else but Banana bread and soup?!"

"Hey, if you don't like my cooking, you can cook Mikuo!"

These two arguing…. It remind me of Miku and Len when Len cooked dinner. It felt so warm inside my… Do I even have a heart anymore? I tightly clutched my uniform as if I was in pain but It wasn't pain that I was feeling it was that warmness…

"Hey Rin, are you alright?"

Luki asked as he looked down at me. He was tall maybe a bit taller then Luka.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…"

I couldn't open up to them yet. If they were vocaloid then who's to say they are good. So far I've met Mikuo, Luki and Lenka, so if there our gender benders where's the rest of them? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden throbbing headache. It hurt so much. I could see Mikuo running over to me calling my name and Lenka looking just as worried. Luki was hanging on to me as he supported my head on a pillow.

"...Rin…!"

"...Tired….rest…"

I couldn't hear their voices, my head was hurting so I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms. It felt…..relaxing and peaceful.

….

….

…

"It doesn't make much sense you know! I've heard Rin sing and she has a beautiful voice!"

"We get that Mikuo, but that's not the point. Rin obviously is the key we need."

"You can't be…"

What are they talking about..? I slowly open my eyes to see Mikuo and another man with brunette hair speaking. He looked like Meiko-nee. Maybe that's her gender bend. I slowly sat up and it caught both of their attention. Mikuo ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Rin-chan! You're awake and alive!"

"..Y-Yeah…"

I couldn't respond Mikuo made me blush. Something no one has done in a long time…

"Good! You've been sleeping for 8 hours!"

"...W-What? Really..?"

"Hehe yeah, you look really tired let me take your-"

"Mikuo she's 14 don't say inappropriate stuff."

The tall man said smacking Mikuo with a newspaper. Yup that was definitely Meiko-nee's gender bend.

"I wasn't going to say anything dirty! Sheesh."

Mikuo pouted and sat down on a chair. It was…..Cute.

"So you're Rin huh? I'm Meito Sakine, pleasure to meet ya blondie."

I nodded and looked at him. Meito was his name almost like Meiko-nee.

"Well Rin, It's time to tell you something that you won't like."

"Yeah…?"

"You're the key to end the war."

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

Well it was short but it should satisfy you guys for now!

Plus work is getting to meh...

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 up!

I'm sorry it took such a long time I've been dealing with things QwQ

Enjoy my new chapter

(I love you Len)

Own nothing but the plot!

* * *

I stared at Meito with a face that said "Oh hell no." I didn't know how to fight! How am I suppose to end the war that's been going on for 50 years!?

"Look Rin, you're the voice we've been search for. The voice that can end this war."

"..."

"Rin-chan..?"

"...Im sorry. But I lost the will to sing a long time ago."

If they knew the pain and suffering I've been through, they would understand. So much torture to me and all I did was sing...

"But Rin-chan...You sing like an angel! I love your voice!"

Mikuo's kind but no, I wasn't going to sing again not after what they said. What they all said. All those words stabbed me in the chest. Meltdown, Tokyo Teddy Bear, The worst Carnival, and many more songs described how I felt throughout my life and not one living being noticed it...

"...Rin. I couldn't imagine what hell you've been through. Humans can be cruel and selfish... But right now, we need your help and sitting around regretting something that happened 50 years ago!..."

"Meito...!"

"Shut up Mikuo. This is serious. Do you really wanna die out like this..! Without ever knowing what it's like to sing without hesitation!"

Without hesitation...? What are they talking about..? I tried to understand their words and process this new information but I kept coming to a blank.

"Rin-chan, what Meito is trying to say is..."

"What Meito is trying to say is that we need a vocaloid who actually legit from the master himself."

"Miss Haku...!"

"Haku...!"

Haku... It can't be...! I could feel my eyes watering. Haku was the only one who understood me since she wasn't very much liked by fans. She looked the same but she had an eye patch over her left eye and her hair was shorter. She looked like she's been through war.

"Hello Rin... It's good to see you alright after 50 years."

"H-Haku...! Y-You're al-al..."

"Yup I'm pretty aliv- oof!"

I gave her a big hug I could feel myself trembling about to collapse but Haku held me up in her arms smiling that smile. She looked happy to see me too.

"Haku..."

Meito looked at the both of us before looking at her, which she gave a nod back.

"Rin, please you have to help us. If you can just sing then we can end this war between Vocaloids and UTAUloids."

"I don't understand how my voice can save anybody...! Through my life of being a vocaloid, everyone complained about it...! I can't save a single damn soul...!"

"Rin! Listen to me!"

Haku put her hands on my shoulders that shut me up and stopped my tears from running.

"50 years ago when you shut down, the peace between the vocaloids and UTAUloids became a disaster. Miku And Tei went head to head in every concert. She would attack them and tried to bring everyone of them down. It was a war that brought mankind to their death. Miku tried to stop her but..."

"She died protecting me."

I looked at Mikuo who was looking down at the floor.

"Yes, she died protecting Mikuo and Kaiko. After that it went down hill. Meiko and Kaito died, Gumi and Gakupo is their prisoners, Luka died just a couple of months ago..."

"Len?"

"...We haven't seen him in 50 years. He disappeared after you shut down."

Those words stabbed my heart. Len...was he dead? Was he alive...? Why did he disappear..? After my shutdown..?

"Miss Haku! Meito! Mikuo! We got trouble!"

Luki came rushing in with a gun in his hand and a bleeding right shoulder.

"Dammit, they got through..! Mikuo, protect Rin..! Meito, lets go!"

* * *

Orangie-chan! wo

HVS BABY!


End file.
